Assassin N
by LifexIsxMyxAnthem
Summary: Its nice to know some things have changed. But the way Naruto was behaving was confusing her to no end. Hope you enjoy the story. This is a very wierd type of NaruxInoxSakuxHina. Note Hinata is a little crazy.
1. The Legend IS GOING to be caught

This is the story that I have been writing for a long time. I put my best effort into this and I wish this story the best. But who am I to care if you flame? (Moments of silence.) EXACTLY!

Currently: In the woods

Drifting through the woods like a feather. Leaping from tree to tree. It was very rare to see this white mask with red circles. A black cape and marble sword crafted by legend. Precious. That's what they called this assassin. He went by assassin-N. Nobody knew why and nobody knew who he was exactly. But now he was legend. And all that mattered was now.

Konoha villagers have said they have saw him once. But as soon as he came he left. One villager claims to have a hair sample. Testing proved her wrong. And she eventually got sued.

It was very amazing how he just didn't get caught. But a very curious blonde was finally going to break that. After being hurt by a friend and forgotten by peers, she was going to show the world who Ino Yamanaka was.

Currently: In Konohagakure

Ino's Flashback

"Naruto where are you going so late?" Ino faced her favorite knucklehead ninja. He was standing on her balcony so late at night. She had given him the keys to her house just in case he needed somebody to talk to. Nobody else except Iruka or Kakashi, maybe Jiraiya or the Hokage cared.

He didn't answer her. But when she put on her robe to walk out and see what was wrong, his eyes read everything he was thinking about. He was leaving.

She held his arm tightly and he didn't move at all, but his thoughts moved like a thousand zebra. His breath was silent. "Ino."

Ino looked up and let go of Naruto's arms.

"A day without you would be the worst day of my life. You're my best friend!" Naruto shed a tear but didn't move at all.

"You seem like you would be lost without my presence Ino. Why haven't you come to the conclusion such as everybody else? You don't need me at all Ino. You need to focus on you're ninja training rather than me. Love me. But let me go."

She had just realized those were the most intelligent words she had ever heard from Naruto.

"How would I be able to let you go?" Naruto turned to face her and cupped her face. "Because you love me enough." Ino became quite confused. So that's what Naruto was hiding. Intelligence.

"I don't have to explain myself Ino." Ino became quite hurt.

"YES YOU DO!" Naruto dropped his hands and straightened before jumping off the balcony, scaring Ino so much she almost had a heart attack. He held on to the bars that Ino was currently leaned on.

"Goodbye Ino." And without her say of anything, he was gone.

End Of Flashback

Currently: In Hokage's Office

"Ino Yamanaka. May you explain this expedition? Why are you exactly leaving Konoha?" The Hokage was asking too many questions for the blonde's taste. She just wanted to report she was going on an expedition and not returning for a while. Yea he was Hokage. But why did he have to know EVERYTHING?

"I am leaving in hunt of assassin-N sir." The Hokage spit his lemonade on his desk and got a jar of aspirins. He knew that Ino wasn't serious. She just couldn't be serious. This sick joke was pathetic. He began to laugh in disbelief.

"Sir I am not sure what is so funny. I am serious Hokage sir." The Hokage stopped laughing because of the tone of her voice.

"What could you possibly do if you two ever got into a fight? No offense." The Hokage had realized how harsh he was sounding. It was very rude the way he put it.

"Try and talk to him. I think I have a clue who this person may be." The Hokage sighed in agreement. There was no stopping this stubborn blonde. She nodded and got up to leave.

"But if you may fail, rescue won't be the only problem you face." The door shut in the Hokage's office and all that was left was silence.

Well I know this first chapter is short but in the future the chapters will be very long. So stay tuned. I really hope this story is worth it! Also note that the characters in this story may not turn out who you think at all.

(HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT ASSASIN-N WAS NARUTO?)


	2. Confusion Brings Us Nowhere

Started on new chapter not too long after when I posted the first one! As soon as I posted somebody put my story in their community. How great is that? Sorry I took so long.

Currently: In This Village Called Myunaka that I made up as I Went Along

"Naruto! Naruto! Come eat this hun!" Naruto walked over into a noodle shop in the village him and Neji had discovered while trying to find a thief.

Shaga (some character I made up that has a part in this chapter) waited for Naruto to sit and shoved the whole bowl into his mouth without warning. Shaga was Naruto's new girlfriend. The same one he had to lie to about almost everything about himself other than his name. Neji said it was a way to stay undercover. Besides. They'd only crash here for a few days. And days became weeks. And weeks became months. And months became years.

Naruto was going to die from a ramen noodle overdose. But swallowed the whole bowl of noodles currently in his mouth and tried to breathe.

"So sorry Naruto-kun! Don't get mad!"

The only words he could choke out were water. So Shaga took a cup and ran to the sink. When she came back she poured the water into his mouth and that's when he regained posture causing the shop costumers to shrug off what had just happened and continue their day.

Currently In: Konohagakure

Ino called Sakura to an unexpected conversation.

"Hey girl!"

"Um, hey Sakura. I need you to do something for me."

"You hear Naruto's coming to K-gakure?"

"Sakura did you eat you're breakfast?"

"Yea. I went to this village called Myunaka and ate with Naruto and his girlfriend Shaga."

"Sakura this isn't funny. You know how I feel about Naruto."

"Why would I try to be funny?"

"Sakura look I have to go."

"Look. I'm going back to Myunaka now. You can just come with me."

"Sure. Whatever. Bye."

She hung up the phone before Sakura got another word out. The second person she had blew off today.

Currently In: Myunaka

"Naruto? I am so sorry."

Shaga hugged Naruto tightly and squeezed his cheeks, which seriously hurt. Naruto sighed. Tough love was the best. Maybe. Shaga was secretly still mad at Naruto about his meeting with Sakura. He had got up and left saying he was going out with a friend but she saw Sakura. A beautiful pink haired girl. He said the night before he wished he could return to Konoha to see "her". Who was "she"? She would destroy him later that day.

Currently:In Shaga and Naruto's house

"Naruto. May I ask you a question?"

Naruto jumped on his bed and sighed heavily. He loved this mattress.

"Yea. What's on you're mind Sha?"

She turned to face him.

"You and that pink haired brat… or her…. You love them… don't you…?"

Naruto sighed again as he got up from the bed to walk behind Shaga and hug her.

"I told you. You're the only one that matters. "

She didn't believe that.

"NO! NO NARUTO I'M NOT! " She broke away from him to face him once more.

"You didn't tell me who "she" was when I asked. You didn't tell me you're friend was a girl. And you left me here alone with nothing to do for like, half the time you said we would spend some alone time together. So don't talk to me right now."

Naruto felt hurt. That's when Neji busted into his room all excited and yelled and screamed and… smiled while yelling and screaming.

"Naruto! Naruto Ino's here!"

Naruto ran leaving Shaga angry and red.

Currently: Outside

Naruto ran to meet Neji and hugged Ino and Sakura.

After pulling away Naruto could study Ino. The girl he loved deeply enough to go and risk his life for. The one he kept secrets about the upcoming war from. The one that now had this ticked look on her face.

"Hey Ino."

"Naruto."

That's all she said.

"Huh… It's a little awkward over here. I'm to go talk to Neji about you-know-what. You two have fun." And with that Sakura pulled away the dumbfounded Neji. Sakura would make up the most peculiar excuses to get Naruto and Ino alone somewhere. Even when she knew Ino hated Naruto. But loved him as well.

And the feeling was so confusing.

What's going to happen when Naruto and Ino talk face-to-face? Have you gotten any clues of whom Assassin-N is? Hmmm…. Also tell me about this chapter. I want to do better 'cause on my opinion, this cliffhanger sucks. I just didn't know how to use it. I had rewritten this stupid chapter so many times. And Shaga has parts in chapters to come. Naruto may or may not go back to Konohagakure. Ino may or may not beat the daylights out of Naruto. You can only hope for what's next. And thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys are so great.

_LifexIsxMyxAnthem

Oh and had 2 repost. There was a mistake. Can't have I had to re-edit this story five freaking times.


	3. The Shaga Ino Naruto Circle

Chapter 3

Hi! This is chapter 3. I'm so glad this story is successful. This chapter is a song part. Bullet Proof By La Roux.

Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

Currently In: Myunaka

"Ino look I-"

Her staring at him angrily cut him off for a moment.

"Ahem. Look I… I just… Things have been going super crazy."

Ino couldn't believe he had actually had the audacity to speak to her so calmly.

"Yea! But for a few years? And you didn't even call? Or write? And now you're here trying to pretend that everything is okay?"

He felt really bad right now already. 'I'm so screwed.' He thought to himself.

Ino was going to cry. But all those years of pain and suffering made her realize there was no need.

I won't let you in again

The messages I tried to send

My information's just not going in

She looked into his eyes. He looked frustrated, flushed, upset, and lost all at the exact same time.

"Ya' know I seriously thought you were going to let me in… Ino. But I guess that maybe I screwed up our friendship badly and there's no way to fix it. I shouldn't have left you like that. But I did what I had to do. And besides…."

Ino squinted her eyes and shook her head slowly at him. "Did what you had to do?" She was over ticked. She was over dropkicking and punching and choking. She just wanted to make him scream.

Burning bridges shore to shore

I break away from something more

I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

"We were just friends."

Ino was shocked. And no matter how much she tried, the tears kept flowing down her face. When she tried to wipe them, her body wouldn't let her. 'I thought I was stronger than this.'

Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

"Yea. And I loved you like a boyfriend… maybe even a husband… I loved you like that every second of our friendship."

Her tone was cold. Naruto knew Ino was always short tempered. But now she was letting that usually never-ending guard down.

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

Naruto tightened his jaw.

'Crap.'

"Hey… Ino? Look I didn't.." She gathered enough strength to walk away. And he watched her leave, for a couple moments anyway. "Look… I'm sorry okay?"

She stopped to face him.

"You can't even give me an explanation about why you left. And you're apologizing for making me shed a tear… when seriously, you don't even know what you're supposed to be apologizing for." She continued walking a while longer and didn't stop until she figured he had no chance of making things up to her. But when she turned he was right there.

Currently:In the forest

That cold tone was all he needed to back her up against a near by tree. Her breathing was beginning to pace quickly. Blush creeped upon her face.

"I do know what I'm apologizing for. "

Blush appeared on his face also.

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now, I'm much too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

"I'm not falling for this bull again Naruto." He smirked .He knew what she wanted. And he wasn't going to just give it to her. He was going to mess with her first.

"Can we please just start over? From like… Before I left and all that good stuff?" He smiled and she looked at him like he was crazy.

Then, he sighed in her face. His breath smelled like honey and mint. She blushed deeper at the attractive smell. He saw that her hands were shaking. 'I'm getting somewhere.'

"Uh.. Well.."

He nuzzled her neck and stretched his arms apart to put them on opposite sides of her head.

She was getting frustrated with this. Why was he acting so….She didn't even have a word for him other than mature.

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt?

There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Sweat gathered on her forehead. And she began moaning uncontrollably as hot wet lips touched her neck.

"What's wrong Ino? You having a hard time staying mad? Where's that wall that you built around yourself?"

Naruto chuckled silently but the vibrations landed on Ino's neck. On purpose.

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch

And life's too short for me to stop

Oh baby, your time is running out

"Remember what you said earlier? I'm not falling for this bull again Naruto. You remember that don't you?" His tongue was escaping his mouth. As much as she wanted to punch him in it… the more she wanted him there.

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm much too proud

All you do is fill me up with doubt

"Naruto…Stop… Please… I'm begging you please…" She had finally managed to say something.

Naruto's hands were moving. But he stopped when he realized he had tortured her enough. He didn't want her overwhelmed. She was sweating really badly on her forehead. Her hands had started shaking uncontrollably and she was deeply blushing. Her eyes were shut tight.

"I fulfilled you're little fantasy. Now I must leave." There was a slight chuckle. When she opened her eyes he was gone in the deep forest and she was alone. Konoha was close by. She could smell the ramen.

Up on top of one of the trees was where the mysterious Assassin N crouched.

"Hokage Sir?" The highly worshiped assassin spoke into the walky-talky.

"Hokage here."

"I've found him. And Neji."

"Where exactly?"

"In our enemy village. I need backup. This one's going to be rough."

OH! Another cliffhanger. Bullet Proof is going to continue in Chapter 4. Thanks fans.

-LifexIsxMyxAnthem


	4. The One That Got Away

Hey. Saw all these hits and I was like "Oh D!" Thanks to all the fandom by the way. People just don't understand though. I'm busy….

Ino sighed feeling like a one-night-stand. How could she let him play her like that? Again? He was using her to get what he wanted. Even if he said he was fulfilling her fantasy. He had no rights to do her the way he did.

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

"I hate myself." Ino muttered under her breath. Oblivious to the fact that Assassin N had begun following her she began talking to herself.

"Naruto is just using me. That's all. And I keep convincing myself I should give him another chance… Should I give him another chance?" She stopped where she was. Looking down at the grass below her feet she sighed again. "Why is love so confusing?"

Ino couldn't tell what was happening. Naruto had made her so mad. But the minute she was backed against the tree, she felt an overwhelming rush. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She was upset at her emotions and why they were malfunctioning.

She was mad at what was causing her to be mad. She felt stupid.

After Sasuke had left, that triggered something in him. And he just disappeared like that. And she had seen that look in his eyes. It kept replaying like a horrible scratched up movie. Like the boys who had tried to murder Naruto outside the Hokage's office. Or the time at Sakura's birthday party when she called him a demon and said the Kyubi was the overused excuse he used to get out of schoolwork. He had gotten over it. His dyslexia was the only reason he used that excuse. He just didn't want anybody thinking less of what they already thought of him.

People in Konoha always judged Naruto before they got a real chance to know him. But who could blame the mothers who didn't want their daughters thinking that's the boy they wanted to marry? Or the teacher for putting him on unneeded medicine because they thought something was wrong with him?

Only a few people thought different of him. But they treated him like dirt to make him push himself even more forward.

Naruto's POV

Walking with Neji made me feel weird. There was always a weird silence between us. And nothing more. I never really got used to silence. Because Sakura, Sasuke, and I were always arguing like horrible brothers and sisters. Kakashi would just look at us like idiots and then take a picture while we were in a dumbfounded state. The one picture I remembered most… that's the one I have in my apartment. That's the only thing that makes me smile. For real.

Neji and I never really had the same views. He had called me out of the village and said we needed to leave because I had gotten way too close to Shaga. I had even skipped training in the morning. We were gone again. And I felt bad about leaving Shaga. The goodbye wasn't really all that I expected. But… It was much, much better.

End Of Naruto's POV

FLASHBACK

Naruto had entered the place he had called home. It smelled like Shaga's apple perfume and cinnamon.

She had called him into her room.

"Yea?" He had looked at her with loads of curiosity and she had looked at him as if a seducement game had started.

She sat on the bed and smiled. "Since you're leaving I decided to make you're final night here special. So come sit down."

He knew something was going to take place.

Later that evening ("I'm not good with lemons. Sorry!")

He planted kisses on her neck and shoulders. She was laughing and gagging from him tickling her so furiously.

He laughed at the sound of her attractive laughed and started nibbling her ear. They had been going at it for an hour. And what a very interesting hour it had been. They had showed they're love and compassion through constant screams.

The night had been wild. And the neighbors would kill Shaga in the morning. (Killing is an expression.)

FLASHBACK END

Naruto replayed every moment in his mind. But for some reason, Shaga's image kept being replaced by Ino's. Falling for her, he was. But it wasn't just the childish crush like the one he had-had on Sakura. This one was much more different.

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

"Naruto!" Naruto shot his head toward Neji.

"I asked do you have your communicator. But you kept making weird faces at me. And moaning Ino."

Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

"Do you?"

Naruto had no clue what was possibly so important about this thing. But when he checked his pocket, there was nothing but space. Checking his other pocket, he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

Air.

Crap.

Naruto was thinking of all the ways Neji would destroy him.

"Oh. You don't. Jeez. What is wrong with you? Do you at least have mine? That would show you're not a complete baka."

Naruto put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

Neji sighed. "So you don't."

Naruto smiled weakly.

So that's when they turned around to start walking back to Myunaka.

In Konohagakure

"Assassin N. I want you to find him. And when you find him bring him to me. I'm looking for the missing Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga. Bring me them, and Naruto Uzumaki all alive. And if anything happens to them, I shall order my men to end your career. Permanently."

There was no expression on the legends face. But the Hokage was quite serious as he slid an orange envelope across his desk. The assassin picked it up and opened it revealing ten grand.

The dark figure lifted its eyes from the money to face the Hokage.

" I have killed many. And now you're bribing me to save my Naruto k-kun?"

The Hokage's face turned to shock as he realized that stutter. The quote Naruto-kun only came from one person.

"Hinata!"

"Yea. You're right. Don't think I'll be letting you off easy."The Hokage raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, and Lee came in running to find the Hokage sprawled across the floor. And Assassin N standing over him. "I got the message. Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga."

The dumbfounded four looked down at the Hokage. The last words he muttered out was when he looked at Ino and told her to crouch to his current state.

"Save Naruto. He doesn't know what's going to happen…. Assassin N betrayed us. She-She's just after Naruto….! "

He coughed and blood scattered across the floor.

"Find him! Before its too late!"

And with that, the room filled with silence.

OMG. Ya know… you're probably like what? Seriously? Who did you think it was? This story is just so very… sigh. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
